mccreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lord Rose Thorn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraft Creations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lord Rose Thorn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! We look forward to seeing your wonderful Minecraft Creations! -- Dak47922 (Talk) 21:53, May 21, 2012 Rules and Posting Thank you for expressing interest in the Minecraft creations wiki. We look forward to your creation when you post it. As for the rules of submission, I am currently aware that they may be a little confusing. I am going to be working on making them is easy to understand as possible. In the near future I plan to post a tutorial video that will explain everything you need to know about posting a creation. For now the best thing to do if you don't understand something is either to ask me or another admin or, look at some of the creations already posted. If you do make any mistakes while posting don't worry about it we will be understanding and help you to fix it. Even as I am writing this I am realizing how much a tutorial video would help. Therefore I am going to try to get one posted as soon as possible. Once again if you have any specific questions about posting be sure to ask and I will answer as soon as possible. Thanks! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 16:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) : You're very welcome and thank you as well. I am glad to hear back from you and I would also like to discuss some suggestions for the wiki, it doesn' really hurt to listen to some ideas from others would it?LRT 16:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions Of course, we are open to any suggestions! What do you have in mind? P.S. I'm actualy working on the tutorial video now! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 17:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Well about the whole Talk Page reply style, it is sorta tiresome. It would be a better idea to implement the Message Wall Feature to the site as it would automatically archive any messages on talk pages and you wouldn't need to put the Talckback place holder that you've been using on here. Not only would it save time but it would also help to keep the frustration levels of users at an all time low. I used to use something similar to your Talkback place holder and after a while every single user hated it, I'm just sharing this with you so nothing bad happens here.LRT 17:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) your suggestions I have been contemplating changing the talk page format... However it will need to be something that is disscussed a little bit between me and Dzylon (the other admin) we will consider it. P.S. to use the talk back you need to type: Also I made a tutorial video. It can be seen on the main page (in the tabs). Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 21:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Staircase I noticed that you said you need a nice staircase. I'll try my hand at building one. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 17:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I remember how it looked which was one central way leading up to a door, on both sides are a single smaller way going up and in the same direction as the door.18:25, May 23, 2012 (UTC)LRT